The present invention concerns a novel system and method for the cleaning of an object. More particularly, the present invention is, in a preferred embodiment, a high-water pressure cleaning system intended for use in association with industrial spray painting applications, such that it is useful to aid in the removal of paint over-spray from devices which are used to hold items which are being painted.
The use of spray painting equipment, while speeding up the process and improving the quality of painting, presents difficulties of its own. Most particularly, once paint is emitted from a spray gun or painting device (such as an air brush or aerosol can) it typically adheres to whatever object it first encounters, regardless of the painter""s chosen target. Paint which strays from its intended object is generally referred to as over-spray by persons having skill in the art. Other methods of painting, such as brushing or dipping generally do not present the problems of over-spray, however, in every manner of applying paint there is some type of device which must be cleaned of excess paint when the painting is completed. With respect to brush painting, typically, there is at least one brush and a bucket to clean after painting, with respect to dipping, the apparatus used to hold the item during dipping must typically be cleaned. With respect to spray painting, typically the bracket used to hold the item to be painted is painted by over-sprayed, and must be cleaned.
In the automotive field, bumper covers, and other metal and plastic parts, are typically spray painted by first attaching the part, on its unadorned side, to a bracket and then painting the exposed area with a spray painting device. In modern operations a robotic spray painting device, having articulating movements resembling a human hand, wrist and arm, may be used.
The robotic spray painting device, typically, is instructed (by computer program) to paint the exposed section of the item to be painted and to over-spray paint the unadorned side so that a continuous coat of paint is created. As a result some coating protection is provided to the unadorned, and generally unseen, side of the item. For example, a rubber bumper cover may be attached to a bracket at its rearward side, a spray painting robot is then instructed to proceeds to apply a coat of paint to the front, or exposed, side of the bumper.
The robotic device, through articulations of its arm, wrist and hand, paints the bumper and, to provide a more complete protection, for the paint, a good portion of the rear of the bumper. Such an application of paint allows the front side coat to be a complete coat, such that the layer does not end within the boundaries of the front of the bumper. In this manner, a better looking coat of paint is applied and, as a result of continuing to the back side of the bumper, better adhesion of the paint to the bumper is achieved.
As a result of painting on the rear side of the bumper, and, further, as a result of the paint penetrating through openings in the item to be painted, the bracket which holds the item to be painted generally is, inadvertently, painted as well. Typically, the bracket, or other holding assembly, is manufactured having a smooth, typically, non-stick surface such that paint does not adhere. However, after a number of over-sprays, and due to the adhesive nature of paints used in spray application, paint does adhere to the bracket or other holding device and, subsequently, to each of the previous layers of paint over-spray on the bracket. Such over-spray paint becomes a problem when a plurality of layers have been sprayed onto the bracket or holding device.
The extra thickness of paint layers typically interferes with and/or blocks the flow of paint to the item to be painted and the extra weight of the paint on the bracket can cause problems with the movement of the bracket to the painting station, and/or the manner in which the item to be painted and the bracket are attached together. Further, the added weight and concomitantly increased awkwardness of the bracket can cause a slowing down of the painting operation. Other problems, due to excess paint on a bracket, are known to those having skill in the art.
Cleaning of equipment used in painting operations has typically entailed removing a bracket from a painting assembly line and having a person manually clean the bracket before returning it to use. Some methods of cleaning include dipping the bracket in paint solvents and the use of a water hose and/or other cleaning means to physically strip the bracket of layers of paint. In the former method, harsh and toxic chemicals have been found to be hazardous to the employee and to the environment. Chemicals which have been found to be safe for a person and/or the environment, are often ineffective. In the latter method, an employee must spend considerable amounts of time in order to remove the plurality of paint layers typically formed on a bracket. Further, such workers may get soaked from using a hose to clean adhered layers of paint from a bracket, and can suffer from exposure to water and/or cleansers and chemicals from the paint.
Also, in such cleaning operations layers of paint flakes are scattered in large areas around the cleaning site, requiring that the worker spend a considerable amount of time policing the clean-up area of all paint or hazardous materials. Further, such paint flakes typically comprise hazardous chemicals which pollute the area during such cleaning operations and are often washed into sewer or storm drainage systems, producing hazards downstream. It has been found that such manual cleaning of brackets (and the like) is often ineffective, allowing paint to collect more rapidly during the next cycle of painting, requiring more frequent cleanings.
In accordance with the present invention a cleaning system, comprising a conveyor and a cleaning chamber, about a portion of the conveyor, is provided. A cleaning device, within the cleaning chamber is also provided. The cleaning device is operable to convey fluid towards an item to be cleaned. Further, a fluid-tight receptacle, such as a pool, beneath the conveyor and within the cleaning chamber is also provided. The receptacle contains an elevated drainage member such that fluid conveyed onto an item to be cleaned, and solid substance removed from items to be cleaned, may drop into the receptacle. Upon the collection in the receptacle, of sufficient fluid, the fluid subsequently pours into openings in the elevated drainage member, while solid substances, removed from items to be cleaned, remain in the receptacle.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the cleaning system comprises a high pressure device, for physically removing layers of paint from items. In this embodiment a conveyor system, comprising a conveyor belt, or other conveyance system, having a bracket attached thereto is provided to convey an over-spray-painted bracket to a cleaning chamber. The cleaning chamber is placed about a portion of the conveyor system such that the conveyor system runs through the cleaning chamber. A directional high-water-pressure cleaner is placed within the cleaning chamber and a pool is located beneath the conveyor system, within the cleaning chamber. The pool contains an elevated drainage member such that water sprayed, onto an item to be cleaned, and paint removed from items to be cleaned, drops into the pool. The water in the pool subsequently rises to the level of the elevated drainage member while the paint sprayed off of the item to be cleaned falls to the bottom of the pool. After a plurality of cleaning cycles the pool may be drained, using a secondary draining device (such as a sealable drain in the floor of the pool) having a particulate filter. After drainage of water the paint layers may be removed, and disposed of, properly.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the conveyor system comprises an overhead monorail type system having a hanger assembly onto which items to be cleaned may be suspended. The hanger assembly further comprises rods for attachment to the item to be cleaned, such that the item is held still for cleaning.
In another embodiment, the conveyor system comprises a belt onto which items to be cleaned may be attached for cleaning.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a device and method for cleaning brackets and other holding devices used to hold items that are spray or dip painted and which are inadvertently painted by over-spray or dipping.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device and method for cleaning such brackets or holders that is safe for the user and the environment.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system and a method of using the system that allows the removal of paint, from a bracket, such that layers of paint flakes are contained and may subsequently be disposed of properly.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds. A more detailed explanation of the invention is provided in the following description and claims and is illustrated in the accompanying drawings.